


Little Soldier Boy

by LeadenSparrow



Series: Dream Smp Works (not connected) [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And basically siblings, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I dunno I’m tired, Sickfic, This site is lacking in Awesamdad content, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, i guess?, i will not take criticism, so take it you gremlins, their best friends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeadenSparrow/pseuds/LeadenSparrow
Summary: It’s a sick fic.  That’s it.Take your comfortTake your AwesamdadGood day.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Dream Smp Works (not connected) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143365
Comments: 34
Kudos: 498





	Little Soldier Boy

The children were playing in a war zone. Tubbo’s nukes left a new crater dotting the landscape and the two boys we’re darting through the snow and ash and Sam was fine to watch them scream in joy rather than fear. Snowballs flying through the air. Both boys cheeks bright red from the snow. Sam stands on a hill overlooking the two, three mugs of hot cocoa clutched tightly in his grasp.

Tommy notices him first, shoving a last bit of snow down Tubbo’s shirt. “Sam!” He scrambles up the cliffs and snatches a mug from Sam’s hands. “Thanks big man!” His smile is blinding, chocolate somehow already staining his shirt. Tubbo races up as well. His smile blinding looking younger than Sam had seen him in ages.

“Sam! Sam! Did you see my nukes!” And then Sam remembers, his kids are soldiers. With access to very large explosives.

“Your fuckin nukes almost killed me Tubbo!” Tommy has somehow already finished his drink, looking wistfully in Sam’s direction. Sighing softly, Sam passes the drink into Tommy’s hands. Only a few weeks ago Tommy would’ve apologized, desperately trying to give the drink back to Sam. And on bad days he would've screamed and yelled if Sam tried to give him anything. Looking for double meanings and flinching at every sound. But today is a good day. Even if the nukes almost killed one of his sons. Today would be a good day. No matter what. Not if Sam had any say in it.

…

“I said I’m fine Sam!” Tommy lays in his bed in Snowchester, blankets bundled around him, a sick hue to his skin. Sam raises an eyebrow as Tommy begins to cough, disproving his previous statement almost instantly. 

“Nice try Tommy but you're staying here. You're sick.”

“Fuck you! I’m not sick! I’m a big man and big men don’t get fucking sick!” Sam sighs deeply as Tommy’s passionate speech causes him to dissolve back into a fit of coughing. Passing a water bottle to Tommy, who gulps it down gratefully.

“You were saying?”

“Okay so maybe I am a little sick. But I’m still a big man! Big man don’t take sick days!” Tommy attempts to climb from the bed but Sam is quick to shove him down. “Hey! Hey! Watch it man!” But Sam smiles softly, passing a bowl of chicken noodle soup into Tommy’s hands.

“Then eat your soup big man.” Tommy sticks his tongue out at Sam before quickly shoving another spoonful into his mouth.

“Thanks Sam.” Tommy then looks bashful, sleepy from his escape efforts. “Sorry I got sick.”  
“Don’t apologize Tommy. It’s not your fault. You and Tubbo had fun yesterday right?” Tommy nods his head, exhaustion weighing heavily.

“But the hotel! I’m not paying you for nothing Sam!” Even exhausted, Tommy still had a one track mind. It's one of the things liked the most about Tommy. He never gave up, even when he should slow down or stop altogether. 

“Sam Nook will do the work today Tommy. You know it's okay to stop sometimes?” Sam sits down next to Tommy and pretends to not notice Tommy snuggling closer to him. Drowsiness completely overtaking Tommy as another round of coughing starting again. Maybe letting Tubbo and Tommy have a snowball fight in non snow clothes wasn't the greatest idea.

“Mmh. But I’m a big man dad. Don’t need no stopping. I’m not a pussy.” And Sam’s heart stops for a second and starts beating harder. Sure Tommy is slightly delirious and incredibly tired but he called him dad. And once Tommy falls asleep Sam will cry. He will be calling Puffy immediately and think about this moment for a very long time. But first to get Tommy to actually go to sleep. Brushing a calming hand through Tommy’s strangled curls, Sam begins to sing a lullaby he hadn't heard in years, not since when his own mother would sing it to him.

“Leaves from the vine.” Sam’s voice starts shaky, trying to remember the lyrics to a song his heart can remember but his brain is struggling to not forget.

“Falling so slow.” Tommy snuggles deeper into Sam’s chest. His breathing starting to slow.

“Like fragile, tiny shells.” Sam resigns himself to staying here till Tommy wakes up. The hotel can wait till tomorrow.

“Drifting in the foam.” Tommy’s asleep now, his sick glow muted while he begins to breathe deeply.

“Little soldier boy.” Sam rests his head against the headboard, the song pulling something deep up from inside him. A sadness he hadn’t felt since his mother passed. A sadness he only felt again when he saw Tubbo and Tommy about to be killed.

“Come marching home.” But Tommy almost hadn’t come home. He’d almost lost his boy.

“Brave soldier boy.” That’s really what Tommy is in the end. A child in soldier's clothes. Who’d seen too much. Who barely understood how to be a kid. Ruined by the way his life was.

“Comes marching home.” Tommy almost hadn’t come marching home. He’d almost lost his boy. He hadn’t cared for this boy. But now. Sam will do anything. And he does mean anything. To keep his boy safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Also I’ve got a tumblr it’s the same username. Go check it out if you’d like :)


End file.
